madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Byte-Sized
}} Kowalski invents a group of tiny robots to fix things and protect the penguins, which eventually end up hindering them in their missions. Plot One day at the zoo, Skipper, Rico, and Private are doing the usual at their HQ when Kowalski comes in, excited. He told them that he has invented micro-bots called nanites. Skipper is unimpressed. So, Kowalski put the little bots on a waxing machine and it works, but Skipper is still unimpressed. He put it on a toaster and the bots made the bread just right, but Skipper is i still/i unimpressed. After upgrading the coffee machine, Skipper tells Kowalski that he doesn't trust anything he can't see or punch. Insisting they are useful, he told Skipper that they'll do all the work giving them more free time to do missions. Private stated that it was one of Kowalski's "for the better of the good" inventions. Yet Skipper still didn't trust it normally because everything Kowalski builds goes bad or blows up. Kowalski insisted that these nano-bots would protect the penguins from any harm. He even when as far as to try blow himself up, but the nanites came to the rescue. The nanites even helped Maurice with the blender to make good smoothies for Julien. Meanwhile, Barry is trying to get a fly to eat, but by accident got his tongue caught in a cotton candy machine. The fly then turns the machine on, making the part Barry's tongue was suck on, move. At HQ, Marlene told them that Barry was in danger. So, they rush to the scene, leaving the nanites to go into protection mode. Once the penguins get to Barry, all the machines that had nanites on them, take them to safety. Skipper was mad at Kowalski for not installing a voice activation on the nanites. So, as fast as he could, Skipper untied himself and the others and did their duty to save Barry. After that commotion, Kowalski tried to deactivate the safety mode at the HQ, but the nanites turned against him. Skipper, in the maddest of tempers, called Kowalski to get a fish slap. Yet the nanites cut every single fish Skipper had used as a weapon. Kowalski told Skipper that he will find a way to defeat the nanites. A few hours later, Kowalski came out with a gun that interfered with the nanites micro-chips. Skipper was finally proud of him. The penguins then went outside to battle with the nanites, but it turns out that the nanites made themselves a giant robot for the good of the penguins protection. The penguins scatted around the zoo, but there is no escape from the robot. The only one that wasn't caught was Kowalski, who was the last to have the gun he invented. As he shot the gun he missed making the robot fall over on him. As the robot got up, it saw that it crushed Kowalski and it had realized that it broke it's main protocol: to protect it's masters. So, it self terminated and broke apart in which all the parts fell on Kowalski again. After all that Skipper finally got to fish slap Kowalski. Songs Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kowalski Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Episodes